Captured
"Captured" is the fourteenth and penultimate campaign level in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. In the aftermath of the Manticore attack, the remaining members of the Sentinel Task Force are brought to a former research facility now prison. Mitchell, Gideon, Ilona and Cormack now must escape the prison in order to stop Irons from launching a massive Manticore strike worldwide. Plot Gideon, Mitchell, Ilona and a recently captured Cormack are marched into an Atlas prison camp, where the abusive guards force them into a torture room. Irons enters and tortures the group, explaining his disappointment in Mitchell and Gideon. As retaliation he wounds Cormack and destroys Mitchell's prosthetic arm, rendering it useless. After Irons leaves, Gideon and Ilona eliminate two guards and guides the group to escape, with Ilona taking Cormack with them. The group is separated because of a security door, forcing Gideon and Mitchell to go on their own path. Due to his broken prosthetic arm, Mitchell cannot reload and is forced to pick up a new weapon whenever his current weapon runs out of ammo. Melee is also no longer a one hit kill and he can only aim down the sights on the Atlas 45. The duo manage to take down the majority of troopers in the area and secure a Warbird, which is promptly crashed by an airborne AST. In the wreckage, Gideon assists Mitchell with entering and piloting the mech, which is still usable; Mitchell then paves the way through more infantry until reaching a security gate, where he allows access for his teammate before self-destructing and ejecting from the suit. As they make their escape from the camp, Sentinel Task Force bombs the facility as per Gideon's initial request to Kingpin. Characters *Mitchell (playable, W.I.A.) *Ilona *Cormack (W.I.A.) *Gideon *Jonathan Irons *Kingpin (heard only) *Knox (cutscene only, deceased) *Joker (cutscene only) *Will Irons (cutscene and mentioned only) Weapon Loadout Transcript Achievements/Trophies *'Heavy-Handed' (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Go through 20 gun drops in one-armed combat in "Captured." *'The Wheat from the Chaff' (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - Complete "Captured." Trivia *In the Xbox 360 and PS3 versions of the game, Gideon is seen wearing his hat, but on the Xbox One and PS4 versions of the game he appears without his hat. This also applies to the next mission "Terminus". *Also in the Xbox 360 and PS3 versions, the bodybags hanging from the ceiling don't sway when knocked into. *Despite every weapon in the level having Extended Mags, some of the pickup names don't say '____ Extended Mags', just the name of the gun, but when equipped or dropped again, it will say Extended Mags in the name. *In the beginning of the level where Mitchell and the others are being brought to Irons, if the player tries to turn around or look around a guard behind them will hit them. Doing this enough times will kill the player. *The AST that Mitchel uses has explosive rounds in its Chaingun, while the one in Terminus does not. Videos File:Call of Duty Advanced Warfare Walkthrough - Story Mission 14 Captured|Walkthrough File:Call of Duty Advanced Warfare - All Intel Locations - Mission 14|Intel Guide Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Single Player Levels